


wait 3-4 weeks for reward

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Tongue Piercings, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it. Do you like it doggie?” Rei cooed, proud of his work.<br/>It was painful at first, swollen and hurting. Koga couldn’t eat some of his favorite foods until it calmed down (Rei didn’t tell him about that part, fucking asshole).</p>
<p>But now it looked… cool— just as rock n roll and Rei said it would. It was pretty badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait 3-4 weeks for reward

**Author's Note:**

> i sent this to my friend to beta and she replied with "holy fuck you are one freaky chick" so i hope that gives you an idea of where i'm going with this
> 
> it's not everyone's cup of tea, so again, mind the tags

“You vampire bastard…!” Koga growled, nipping at Rei’s fingers as they entered his mouth.

“Doggie please, don’t be so rough with me, I just want to see it.”

“No! You wanna do more than see it!” Koga barked back. Rei used the opportunity to slip fingers into Koga’s mouth, spreading the other boys jaws with his thumbs.

Teeth bit into Rei’s digits as he marveled at his work, the sight of the glistening metal resting on Koga’s tongue making any temporary pain worthwhile.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it. Do you like it doggie?” Rei cooed, proud of his work.

It was painful at first, swollen and hurting. Koga couldn’t eat some of his favorite foods until it calmed down (Rei didn’t tell him about that part, fucking asshole).

But now it looked… cool— just as rock n roll and Rei said it would. It was pretty badass.

* * *

 

It had been weeks since Rei’s thumb gently pressed against Koga’s lower lip, coaxing his mouth open. He told Koga to relax, that he would handle everything, and it would be more worthwhile for Koga than he could imagine. They went through preparations; Koga brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth, Rei procured rubber gloves, and other necessary tools (From where? Koga never asked. He didn’t want to know)

The forceps gripped Koga’s tongue, cold metal bringing him back to reality. He was really going to let Rei do this. His legs shivered, he felt nervous as if it was his first time being pierced.  _ It would look fucking cool… _ but he was really going to let  _ Rei _ do this. The forceps were moved, allowing Rei to see the underside of Koga’s tongue.

Gold eyes focused on the clock… how long had they been there? It felt like forever, and Rei was just staring at his tongue, what a fucking moron. Getting his ears done was way faster than this. “Hey, don’t waste my time!” Koga tried to say, speech muffled.

Rei looked into Koga’s eyes, now focused on him, “What was that doggie? I couldn’t understand your barking,” he said, releasing Koga’s tongue.

“I  _ said _ ,” Koga whined, “Are we gonna be here all goddamn day or what?”

“Doggie…” Rei knelt down to his level, running a gloved nail down his jaw, “Please be more patient. You’ll get your treat soon enough.” He pressed a kiss to Koga’s forehead as he stood up, the gentle act eclipsed by the fact that Rei held tools intended for breaking skin on the table beside him. “You’re a good boy, filled with enthusiasm,” he smiled devilishly as he continued, “but don’t make me tie you up to get this done.”

Rei continued where he left off, tasked with placing the forceps in an ideal location.

Koga shifted his legs uncomfortably, trying to focus on anything but the needle that Rei just picked up. It was dangerously close to his mouth. His tongue felt dry in Rei’s grip, and he listened to the other boy speak, “Here, here, calm down. I’m going to put this in soon, please don’t m—“

A harsh  _ thud _ echoed in the quiet room as Koga’s fist collided with the chair he sat on.  _ Fucking bitch. What kind of asshole puts the needle in  _ **_as he’s talking_ ** _.  _ Rei smiled, a mischievous smile, not unlike the one Koga sees before he gets tied up.

Koga put any agitation into his clenched fists as the needle pierced him. The broken skin felt searing hot, and sure to follow, there was the distinct sensation as the needle broke skin on the other side of his tongue. The sharp metal ran out of flesh to push through, a temporary respite from the pressure.

Koga whined, a low sound deep in his throat telling Rei to get on with it.

Jewelry was grabbed, then the pressure returned as it was placed into the hole with the needle. Rei’s fingers seemed too thick, too big in his mouth as they fastened the barbell. They put too much strain on the newly made hole, sending shocks of pain through Koga’s mouth with every move.

As Rei stepped away, Koga removed his phone from his back pocket, flipping the camera and inspecting Rei’s work. It looked… good. He hated to admit it, to admit anything from that loser vampire was good; but this was good. He flexed his sore tongue, watching the barbell slide through it.

Rei’s hand rested on the side of his face as he watched his underclassman admire his work. What a cute doggie he has…

* * *

 

Time passed and skin healed, it was weeks before Koga allowed himself to take the initiative, climbing into Rei’s lap without hesitation, wrapping his arms around the other boy and licking up his jawline. Rei tightened his grip on Koga’s thighs at the smooth sensation of the barbell sliding over his skin. It was wet and warm like Koga’s tongue, but a new refreshing texture.

“You’re fucking dirty, I can feel how hard you are already,” Koga chastised, palming the front of Rei’s uniform pants for emphasis. He sank his knees into the soft cushion of a practise room couch, meeting Rei’s height to whisper into the other boy’s ear, “I licked you, dumbass. I haven’t done anything yet.”

“My, my. We don’t speak to our elders like that.” Rei moved a hand to Koga’s ass, squeezing, “Am I going to have to discipline you?” Rei only got a  _ tch  _ in reply before Koga’s lips were on his own. Teeth pressed into Rei’s lower lip almost instantly, those few bits of pressure sending waves of pleasure down his body. Rei wasted no time, complying with Koga’s eagerness and parting his lips. The small round beads on either side of Koga’s tongue were felt immediately as he slid it into Rei’s mouth. At that, Rei only served to deepen the kiss, pulling the other boy closer and running fingers through his hair. Koga’s tongue twisted against Rei’s in a messy kiss, urgency reflected in their rushed breathing upon parting.

“You can’t discipline  _ me _ ,” Koga laughed, self-important, ”I know you want me to do some pervy shit with my tongue and you ain’t gonna mess that up for yourself.” He stuck his tongue out, showing off the accessory. It glistened under the light, metal shiny with a layer of Koga’s saliva.

Rei tightened his grip on Koga’s thighs, uniform pants bunching up under his grip. His doggie was so smart… No matter, he could have fun with him in other ways. A hand tangled in Koga’s hair, tilting his neck to the side as Rei bit his collarbone.

Rei’s lips felt warm, the pain of the bite heating the skin as well. Koga’s thighs twitched in Rei’s lap as the older of the two boys moved his lips toward the collar of Koga’s t shirt. He brushed it aside with his cheek, nipping and sucking at the newly revealed skin. 

Koga could feel his skin becoming dark with bruising, but paid it no mind. If anything, he arched his body toward Rei’s touch, making more of his skin available. Rei’s tongue laved up and down the red marks he created, each hot breath against Koga’s skin pushed him further into Rei’s lap. 

Rei’s hands slid up Koga’s thighs and rested against his waist. If his grip was any lighter it might tickle, but that humiliation could be saved for another day. The dark haired boy pulled lightly at the shirt’s fabric, holding it taut against Koga’s body. Rei licked his lips, The tightness of the shirt perfectly accentuated Koga’s nipples. He couldn't help but move his thumb over one, enjoying the weak shudder it drew from Koga. He could feel the metal ring dangling from it, maybe it would be too cruel to tug on it now. 

He was never one to care about things like that, especially at moments like these.

Rei ran his nail over the same nipple, taking care to use it to tug on the jewelry on his way down. Koga gasped, how cute.

Koga’s cheeks were red, and he was trying to do anything but squirm in Rei’s lap. He wouldn't let himself be reduced to this. His hands gripped the hem of his shirt, “just take it off already,” he sighed.

“Oh, but you're so cute when you're desperate,” Rei smiled, his voice filled with a mix of playfulness and arousal. 

“Off!” Koga demanded, already lifting the shirt over his head. He gripped Rei’s thighs with his own as he leaned back to pull the shirt off himself. 

Koga felt hands on his chest as he pulled the shirt over his head, warm touches closing the gap between their bodies. His eyes fluttered shut as Rei’s thumb and forefinger pinched one of his nipples. The touch felt nice on its own, but now those sensitive bundles of nerves rubbed against metal and it sent hot pleasurable waves down his body. 

Rei tugged on a ring and Koga’s hips bucked into his lap with a pathetic whine. Rei placed a hand on Koga’s jaw, tilting it downward for a kiss. Koga’s side of the kiss was rushed, all his pent up aggression and arousal being taken out on Rei the only way he could. It was a messy kiss, saliva slipping out between their lips as Koga enthusiastically rubbed their tongues together. The feeling of the tongue piercing was a delight, its dense bead slid against Rei’s tongue as they fought for dominance, and he could feel the jewelry pushing through to the other side of Koga’s tongue when they got too rough. 

Koga could feel Rei’s hands on his chest, fingertips gripping each ring but leaving him with suspense. Koga tried to stay alert, not get surprised when he struck, but his mind was drowned out with thoughts of Rei; he couldn’t help it as the other boy toyed with his tongue, rubbed their hips together, or even how Koga could feel the light touch of Rei’s hair against his now-exposed collarbone as they kissed. 

Naturally, he was surprised when Rei tugged on his nipple rings. First downward, then upward; he was so generous, stimulating everything he could reach with those small metal rings.

_ Generous _ , may not be Koga’s word of choice. His mouth opened to push out whatever sound of pleasure it could; eyebrows furrowed and golden eyes fluttered shut.

Rei took this moment of vulnerability to pin Koga to the couch, knees on either side of his waist as he towered over the other boy. His hands went from Koga’s chest to his waist, undoing those constricting plaid uniform pants. Koga eventually swatted his hands away, pulling his underwear and pants down together, kicking them off once they got to his knees. His whole body felt hot, and the only thing in the way of his release was the boy on top of him.

Rei leaned toward Koga, breath tickling his ear and clothed erection pressing against his ass. His fingers dug into the couch, tough grip on fabric keeping him from finishing himself off against Koga’s ass like this. “You may have mentioned it earlier… but there is something I would like your tongue to do,” Rei smiled, punctuating the request with kisses to Koga’s jawline, “something only  _ your  _ tongue can do.”

“Yeah?” Koga’s eyes narrowed. He’d be lying to himself if he hadn’t imagined it before, sucking Rei off with his new accessory. It’s a tongue piercing after all; it’s not anywhere sexual, but any rumors you hear of them are always about their sexual benefits. Koga smiled, as if he had something to show off (and who’s to say he didn’t), “Then get the fuck off me old man, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Rei backed away, taking a seat on sofa, “That’s what I like to hear, good doggie.” He laughed, “Maybe you’re deserving of a treat after all this. We’ll have to see, won’t we?”

Koga eyed Rei’s sly smile, lowering himself to the floor. He unzipped Rei’s fly and barely pushed his pants aside before reaching into the fabric, eyes on the prize. Rei spread his legs on reflex as Koga’s hand wrapped around the base of his dick. They locked eyes as Koga’s lips pressed against the shaft; Rei held his breath, waiting for the pink of Koga’s tongue to peek out between those lips.

Koga complied, opening his mouth with a puff of hot breath and laving his tongue against the sensitive area. He licked up and down Rei’s cock, the excess length on the piercing’s metal bar pushed through to the underside of Koga’s tongue. He wrapped his lips around Rei’s sensitive head, sucking in and pressing the dense ball to Rei’s flushed skin.

The metal of a piercing was far more solid than Koga’s tongue, it was a beautiful contrast of textures. The soft wet tongue and the dense bead in the middle of it, it was more than Rei could have hoped for.

Koga became more used to it as well, the foreign object that now resided in his mouth. He took more of Rei’s cock in his mouth, it was nothing he couldn’t handle. His lips met his hand that gripped the base, a mix of saliva and precum dripping onto his own fingers. A choked noise escaped his mouth as he swallowed, throat tightening around the head. He looked up to Rei, taking in the sight of the other boy, the leader of his unit, face flushed with arousal and biting his lip. It was so gross, so hot that he could do these things to Rei, make him feel this way and be the only one to see it.

Rei’s hand found its place in Koga’s hair, petting the other boy and using the grip to guide him. He found it felt best with Koga’s lips barely around him, all saliva and tongue caressing the head of his cock. It would probably get his uniform pants dirty, sure, but why bother undressing when the real spectacle was sitting between his ankles. 

Koga minded Rei’s hand on his head, rolling the ball of the piercing over the tip of Rei’s cock, enjoying the salty-bitter taste of precum spreading over his tongue. Rei’s grip on his hair tightened, pain prickling across Koga’s scalp as he pressed harder with his tongue, muscles growing sore as he laved circles around the head of Rei’s length. He was sure he heard the other boy moan, sound drained out by whatever slurping noises his mouth was making. 

Rei groaned deep in his throat as he felt orgasm approaching. He felt warm all over, even Koga’s hand splayed out over his thigh made heat course through his body. He couldn’t warn Koga in time, choking out an attempt of, “I… I’m--” as he gave in to his own release. He watched it spill past Koga’s lips before the other boy could realize, before he closed his mouth around Rei and tried to swallow all he could. 

As for the rest of it, Koga wiped his face on Rei’s thigh, plaid pants taking on wet stains. He reminded Rei of a dog trying to scratch an itch, rubbing his face on Rei’s pants until he was clean. Rei found himself patting his lap, as if beckoning a dog to take a seat.

Koga’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t do this shit, I’m not your goddamn dog,” he spat. He used his aching knees to stand, taking a seat on Rei’s lap.

Rei smiled, “Is that so? Why did you get on my lap then?”

“S-shut the fuck up, I just wanted to sit here, that’s all!”

A laugh, “Of course, of course doggie. Turn around if you will,” he twirled his finger, as if to illustrate the motion, “And I’ll return the favor. Sit right between my legs, with your back to my chest.”

Koga did as he was told, Rei’s arms wrapping around him as soon as he took a seat. He felt Rei’s chin rest on his shoulder, the other boy’s breaths audible in his ear. It shouldn’t affect him as much as it did, but Koga found himself fixated on it all the same.

“Haa...” Koga took a deep breath as Rei’s hands groped at his chest. Deft fingers moved with purpose, working their way around his body to rub at his nipples. Koga tried to keep cool, but felt himself squirming in Rei’s lap at the touch. He couldn’t help it, the way Rei was pinching and tugging on him heated up his whole body. Rei could lightly pinch at the skin, trapping the metal of the piercing between his nails, rubbing it against all of the sensitive nerves; or he could just brush the pads of his index finger over a hardened nipple, it all drove Koga’s body crazy.

“It’s so easy to touch you like this,” Rei whispered, sound going directly into Koga’s ear, “You sitting like this, perhaps, is this how it feels when you touch yourself? This angle feels so familiar...”

Koga’s face heated up, it was too embarrassing to give a straight answer to that. Why did Rei always have to say shit like this… He swallows thickly, ready to respond.

But Rei continues, “Or perhaps you have one hand here,” he moves a hand to Koga’s dick, grasping it lightly, barely touching it enough to thumb the head of his cock. HIs other hand is still on a nipple, swiping his thumb across it, which gives Koga a pleasant pressure as it touches the piercing. Rei laughs, the sound low in his ear, “Using these piercings for such naughty means, I thought you just wanted them for your rock ‘n roll aesthetic,” his voice filled with mock surprise, “I created these special for you, and this is how you use them...”

A hand moves from Koga’s chest to his lips, thumbing them to draw attention to the hidden piercing. Koga opens his mouth, letting the other boy grasp the piercing with his thumb and forefinger. The saliva made it slippery but Rei held a firm grip, pulse thudding through Koga’’s tongue and down his body. He unintentionally bucked toward Rei’s hand, the one around his dick, trying to let out that pent up arousal.

“Maybe you like that  _ I’m  _ the one who gave these to you, is that so,  _ Koga _ ?” Rei added, daring to call the other by his given name.

Fingers in his mouth, all Koga could do was sigh in reply. 

“Ahh, my apologies, you can’t speak like that, can you?” Rei replied, totally not sorry. He removed the fingers from Koga’s mouth regardless, bringing the slick fingers back to his chest to toy with the piercings there.

“I’l use ‘em however I… w-wanna--” Koga argued back, prematurely punctuating his statement with a gasp. He closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of Rei’s fingers, remembering how those fingers put this jewelry in his body months ago; how his body stilled with pain and he cursed under his breath until it was over.

“Cute, I get the sense you’re trying your best… but for something like this to overwhelm you, you really are dirty…” he whispered into Koga’s ear, feeling the other boy’s cock pulse on the last word. “Ah-- Doggie I felt that, it’s almost as if I don’t need to touch you, just talking to you is enough.” He heard Koga whimper, arching his body toward Rei’s hands. Rei continued, licking the lobe of Koga’s ear, gently tugging on the piercing with his teeth, “--But I like touching you, so don’t expect me to stop.”

Koga’s fingertips dug into Rei’s thighs as the other boy teased him. His head was clouded with thoughts of how good this felt, how he didn’t want Rei to stop, how Rei  _ can’t  _ stop. “Tch, it’s not affectin’ me that much,” he arched his hips, actions betraying his words, and Rei laughed in response. 

“Oh but it is, you don’t need to act tough,” Rei replied, running his fingers down Koga’s body and watching the other boy’s muscles tense beneath his fingertips. Koga’s head rest on Rei’s shoulder, allowing Rei to sweetly whisper into his ear, “Soon you’ll be begging for me, cries of  _ ‘Sakuma-senpai’ _ dripping from your lips, no? I wonder if that’s the sort of thing you say when you’re alone and thinking of me.”

“As- _ fucking _ -if--!” Koga spat, brows furrowed in a combination of anger and embarrassment. He wanted to grab Rei’s hair, tug on it, mess the other boy up for daring to bring up something like that.

“Haa~ So testy, please remember who is in charge here,” Rei chided, rubbing at the piercings adorning Koga’s chest. He watched Koga writhe in his lap, tilting his chin toward his chest and letting out a gasp. Rei sighed, smile forming on his lips, ”It’d do you good to recall... Who’s the one that fucks you?,” Koga could only whimper in response, feeling his body betray him further as his cock pulsed in Rei’s grasp.

Rei laughed, nuzzling his lips into Koga’s neck, inhaling his smell and pressing a kiss to the soft skin, “Doggie, that’s not an answer.” 

Koga growled, baring his teeth aggressively but ceding with a moan as he felt Rei’s teeth on his skin.

“You… ‘s you, you bastard.”

Rei grinned, dragging his hand up and down Koga’s dick, circling his thumb at the tip to play with any fluid dripping out. “Of course, I’m the only one with that privilege, please repeat yourself though, perhaps without the crude ‘you bastard’ this time.”

Koga took the massive hit to his pride, voice breathy and desperate, “...You, I’m all yours, god-- Don’t stop fuckin’ touchin me, you better not stop.”

Rei trailed his slick hand up Koga’s body, placing wet fingers in his mouth to thumb at the piercing in his tongue, “Additionally, I adore all of these new piercings, they suit you so well,” Rei lowered his voice, breathy and deep in Koga’s ear, “It’s rather arousing to have you writhing in my lap from so much as touching them… Tell me how much you’re enjoying this.”

Saliva dripped past Koga’s lips, sliding down Rei’s hand or his own chin. He wanted to talk back, wanted to reply with some clever quip that would put Rei in his place, but nothing came to him. All he could focus on was the feeling of Rei’s fingers in his mouth and on his chest, and that only made him harder (if that was even possible). His cock was desperately waiting for attention and Rei was only minding his piercings, it had to be some kind of masochism that Koga was even liking this.

Both of Rei’s hands on his chest, Koga whimpered as he felt the other boy’s thumbs roll over his nipples, “I f-fucking love it, you’re so goddamn good at this,” a gasp, “ _ too goddamn good _ , ‘n if you ever say I said this I’ll kill you...” Koga’s cock throbbed between his legs, awaiting any kind of attention. It was flushed to match his cheeks, and bobbed as he tried to rut his hips against nothing. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Rei added, accepting Koga’s roundabout praise. “It’s too bad I’m such a tired old man though, seeing you like this makes me want to be inside you… Maybe next time I’ll bend you over,” Rei swore he heard a weak murmur of  _ ‘yes’ _ , but continued, “I do like seeing your face though, I want to see my doggie’s face as he can’t help but howl from feeling so good~” 

Koga nodded, unruly strands of hair brushing against Rei’s cheek. His body was filled with all kinds of heat; the silver haired boy was warm all over, just from hearing Rei’s voice say such dirty things to him and having his piercings felt up. It was too much, just one touch, he probably only needed one more stroke of Rei’s hand on his dick before he’d lose it. With both hands on his chest, Rei didn’t seem intent on moving one of them, and Koga really didn’t want to beg for it...

Following a quick kiss, Rei bit into his neck, and Koga couldn’t stand the sensory overload. It caused him to release any heat he had pooling in his stomach, coming untouched. Weak gasps of “Ahh--” or “Nnnh--” escaped him as he bit into his lower lip, tilting his neck back and letting the relief of his orgasm wash over him. Cum dribbled out of his dick, pooling up between his legs on the couch.

Koga looked both serene and spent, eyes closed and lips just barely parted. They looked inviting, a justification for Rei to gently press his own lips to Koga’s. It’d be a shame to disturb the other boy further, to ruin this rare calm moment; so he kept his thoughts to himself.

_ You’re truly a good boy, my precious Koga _ _ ♪  _

**Author's Note:**

> piercing kink is like my THING and there's never any content of it, this may actually take the cake as longest thing i've uploaded
> 
> don't let your friends pierce you btw  
> something tells me rei is not a licensed professional


End file.
